Only a dream
by Darkangelofheavenlylight
Summary: Faith is from the future and she in up in the past. She run into the man from Easy commpay.
1. prolouge

Prologue

I was driving home from my last class of the day which was American history during War world II. I was walking to my car. It was cold night for autumn. I unlocked my car when I get to it and I put my book bag in the back seat. I shrived from the coldness. I turn my car on and turn the heat on. I was listening to the radio them I came to a red light so I stop. I heard the sound and I looked to my right. I saw a big rig heading in my direction. I put my foot on the gas to get out of the way but it was to late. I felt a lot of pain then everything because black

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke with a grasp. I looked around me but I wasn't in my room.I looked around me but I wasn't in my room. It was day light so I saw that there was no furniture in the room. I heard loud booms and the building I was in shake. My head was killing me. I don't remember how I get here. I remember go home from my last class then everything is a big blank. I looked down at my clothing they were blood soaked. I didn't have any pain so I must not be hurt. I heard a second booming sound which was close and the building shake violence. The I heard of gun fire from both direction so I found the window and looked out. I saw was the American solider Chris crossing the road well the Germans solider fall back. I moved away from the window. I was sitting in the corner when it hit I'm not in my own time. I started to panic how am I going to get home?.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 POV: Luz

Wild Bill, Malarkey and I were checking out the building make sure there were no more German soldiers in the town. The first building we went into was empty. The second house was also empty. We find some alcoholic so we took it with us. We were on the last house when we came upon an young woman. We didn't know if she was alive or not because her clothing was completely soak with blood.

"Shit Malarkey check if she alive" said Wild Bill.

"No way" He said.

"I'll do you pussy" I said. I was terrified I didn't want to see woman died. I rather be making love with them.I felt her heart beat. I was relived when I felt it.

"She alive" I said. Something round her neck caught my attention. It was a chain for a necklace. I pulled on it and it showed dog tags. I read the name on the dog tag. John M. Tunner then the date of birth which was 1958 and date of death 1988.

"What the fuck" I said very loud which wake her up.

"Hello" she said. She took the dog tag out of my hands put it under her shirt.

"Hello, are you okay?" I asked.

"I really don't know" she said.

"Well what your name?" asked Malarkey.

"Faith Tunner" She said.

"My name is George Luz, his name is Donald Malarkey and his name is William Guarnere" I said.

"How did you end up here?" Malarkey.

"I don't remember" She said.

"Are you a nurse?" asked Bill.

"No" She said.

"It not safe for her here " I said.

"Take her were?' asked Malarkey.

"We'll take her HQ" I said.


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

Chapter 1 part 2

POV: Faith

I saw my book bag close to were I first wake up. I followed Bill, Donald and George closely. We were walking down the road of the small town.

"Where ya from Faith?" asked Bill.

"New York" I said

"New York city?" asked Donald.

"No upstate near Saratoga spring" I said.

" I been there once before, I saw the horse run but I didn't bet" said George.

" That cool" I said.

"What?" they all said.

"It just a saying where I'm from" I said.

"How did you end up here?" asked Donald.

" I have no fucking clue" I said.

"That a problem" said George.

"Who dog tag are you wearing?" asked Donald.

"They are my father's dog tags" I said.

"Sorry Miss Tunner" said the guys.

"I never met him so I am really not sad and you guys don't have to call me Miss tunner" I said.

"Well we are here, we are going to have you check you out" said George.

"Well I would like to take a hot bath and new clothing" I said. The blood that was soaked though my clothing was starting to stick to my blood.

"We'll see what we can do but we have to see Winter frist" said George.

"Alright then" I said.


	4. Chapter 1 part 3

Chapter 1 part 3

POV: Doc Roe

"Doc Roe, Winters want to see you" said Malarkey.

"Okay" I said. I got up from the chair I was sitting on and started walking to HQ. I walk into a small house that was HQ.

"Hello Doc Roe I need you to look at someone" he said.

"Okay but why didn't you bring him to the first aid area?" I asked.

"While" he said he was cut of by an young woman that walked. She had hazel eyes that were a beautiful color. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a French bride. She was wearing a green shirt that was big then her pant green too. Her pant was being hold on by a belt.

"Doc Roe I would like to introduce you to Miss Faith Tunner" said Winter

"Hello Miss Tunner" I said

"You can call me faith" she said.

"Doc I want you to check out her because when Malarkey , Luz and Gaurere she was cover in blood" said Winter.

"Yes sir" I said.

"I don't have a starch on my and I have enough medical training to know that It a concussion" she said.

" I check your head then if you think you have a concussion" I said.

"Okay" she said. She sat down on a chair and I kneel in front of her.

"How old are you?" I asked .

"I just turned 20 years old" she said.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"I am from upstate New York near Saratoga springs" she said.

"Do you have a Job?" I asked

"No I'm a full time student at a community college" She said.

"The month and year of birth?" I asked.

"November 27 and the year I can tell you" she said.

"Did you forget?" I asked.

" I didn't forget the year but it hard to explain would really sound nuts" she said.

"I'll try to understand" he said.


End file.
